Fue sólo algo de una noche
by Karina Masen
Summary: Edward esta a pocas semanas de casarse con el amor de su vida pero lo que sucedió en su noche más oscura puede acabar no sólo con su futuro matrimonio, sino también con su vida y la de otros.
1. Chapter 1

**FUE SÓLO ALGO DE UNA NOCHE**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es completamente mía. **

**Capitulo 1: La despedida**

_"Mis favoritas son las historias oscuras sin esperanza" -Robert Pattinson_

Todo empezó un día de fuerte tormenta en la ciudad de Seattle, lo suficientemente cerca y lo suficientemente lejos de ella, eso fue lo que Emmett le dijo para convencerlo de hacer aquello que marcaría el principio del fin.

Se encontraban en un bar y mientras Emmett pedía unas cervezas en la barra, él, observaba, observaba por la ventana del pequeño y oscuro local los rayos que ostentosamente iluminaban el cielo por unos cuantos segundos, la lluvia que se estrellaba fuertemente en la ventana, podía sentir el frío viento que soplaba, mecía los árboles y parecía gritar. Él, siendo originario de un lugar tan seco y soleado como Phoenix y habiendo pasado ahí la mayor parte de su vida, encontraba este paisaje de lo más exótico e indómito, con su oscuridad, su humedad y sus cielos encapotados, estaba fascinado, y a pesar de que sólo llevaba en este ambiente un par de semanas, sentía, al contemplar su alrededor en ese momento de extrema belleza oscura, una aproximación de la nostalgia que estaba seguro, sentiría al partir. Porque también estaba seguro que lo dejaría atrás, ella siempre habla de cómo es que no soporta el frió, que si no fuera porque sus padres se aferran a este lugar ya se los habría llevado a vivir a Phoenix también, y así, poder ahorrarse el tener que una parte u otra cruzaran el país para poder verse.

Pensar en ella lo devuelve a la realidad, representada en la forma de una cerveza que ahora está frente a él, Emmett llegó con las bebidas hace unos minutos pero ha aprendido a observar a su amigo, no solo esa insulsa capacidad de ver distinguiendo colores, formas, sombras y luces con precisión, sino de sentir en tu carne el sentimiento del otro a través de sus ojos, su postura y su energía; su amigo definitivamente estaba en una corriente de pensamiento que necesitaba no ser interrumpida y Emmett sabía que de un momento a otro regresaría, siempre lo hacía.

Una vez él se recuperó de su momento de contemplación ellos bebieron, hablaron, recordaron, rieron y volvieron a beber, y el ciclo se repitió aproximadamente un par de horas. Tal vez Emmett no insista más en esto, pensó él, en un momento donde el alcohol tomaba el control de su sistema nervioso, pero no, no duró más que un momento. Cuando Emmett se decide por algo, concentra todas sus energías en eso y siempre lo consigue, eso es algo que siempre admiro de él. Eso, y tal vez un poco de su masa muscular y muy esporádicamente su incapacidad de sentir vergüenza.

—En un mes, te perderé para siempre— le dijo Emmett, improvisando un gesto ridículamente dramático.

—No me perderás para siempre —se río él— Casarse no es como tener una enfermedad mortal en estado terminal como _tú _lo haces parecer. Sólo me perderás como tu compañero de fiesta, pero para cualquier otra cosa que me necesites, estaré ahí.

—¿Y como para qué otra cosa te querría sino es para ir de fiesta? —dice Emmett con su tono indignado— Además, si te perderás para siempre de la emoción de la conquista, porque una vez casado, ya nada será igual, ella te controlará— Emmett está prácticamente gritando al final de su argumento, los pocos asistentes al bar los observan, de seguro pensando que son una pareja gay con problemas para salir del closet o por lo menos eso es lo que él cree que piensan. Y esta es una de las veces en la que le gustaría que su amigo pudiera sentir por lo menos, una mínima parte de la vergüenza que él puede sentir ahora.

—Ella no me controlará ni yo a ella, somos una pareja, la amo, está y estará en mi vida por el resto de ella, "hasta que la muerte nos separe"- le dice a Emmett con apenas un esbozo de sonrisa y no es porque su afirmación sea falsa o carente del sentimiento que dice tener, es solamente que pensar en ella siempre lo pone en un estado de delicada y suave felicidad; adjetivos que perfectamente son aplicables a ella, delicada y suave, en lo físico, en lo emocional...

Y en ese instante se siente como el peor de los hombres por estar ahí; no por estar específicamente ahí, en un bar, en una noche tormentosa, bebiendo cerveza con su mejor amigo desde hace 8 años, sino por la verdadera intención que tenía esta salida, la cual él conocía y aceptó, no muy convencido, no de muy buena gana, pero al fin y al cabo, él había aceptado.

—Bueno, esta es oficialmente tu despedida de soltero, —dice Emmett— por lo cual se te permite hacer ciertas cosas, sólo en esta noche, no antes, no después, sólo esta noche y como tú mejor amigo, no pensaba dejar que te quedaras solo, en el hotel, viendo alguna mala película para televisión por cable mientras a tu novia de seguro le bailarán unos tipos metrosexuales en tanga en su despedida de soltera. No, no señor, sobre mi cadáver. —le dice como si se estuviera proponiendo proteger su vida con la suya.

Él sabe que lo que dice Emmett es cierto, tomar unas cervezas e ir a un club de strippers es el plan, ya completaron lo de las cervezas, falta la otra mitad, y sabe que nada en el mundo lo hará cambiar de opinión. Del modo en el que lo ve Emmett no suena a que este haciendo nada malo, de hecho, parece justo... pero aun así, no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal con respecto a esto, él no es así, nunca lo fue, de hecho, sino hubiera sido por Emmett probablemente se habría pasado toda su etapa universitaria metido en la biblioteca o tratando de dar vida a la música en su cabeza.

Salen del bar, el cielo sigue oscuro pero la lluvia ha cesado, Emmett encabeza la marcha hacia su auto y una vez en el trayecto parece que sabe perfectamente a donde va y muy probablemente sea así, a pesar de que es la primera vez de Emmett en esta ciudad.

No muy lejos del bar donde se encontraban hay un local con una pequeña puerta que es custodiada por un tipo que podría ser el gemelo perdido de su amigo, hay un gran letrero de neón donde se puede leer "DreamgirlsStrip Club", Emmett fue directo con el tipo, saco unos cuantos dólares de alta denominación, se los entregó al hombre y entraron a ese lugar.

El ambiente es espeso, denso y cargado, tal vez sea porque el lugar es pequeño o porque es una característica innata de este tipo de locales; las luces son rojas y azules, hay mucho humo de cigarro y la barra del bar, que está ubicado al fondo, cumple una doble función, ya que cuenta con los predecibles taburetes altos y además, unos cuantos tubos donde algunas chicas se contonean, con su muy escaso vestuario, aunque sea sobrado hacer tal afirmación; al ritmo de una música que él nunca ha sabido apreciar.

Sólo hay hombres, claro, solo hay hombres como clientes, eso por lo que él puede notar. Emmett le indica un espacio en la barra donde se pueden sentar y se dirigen hacia allí, el lugar es pequeño pero no hay muchas personas, debe ser porque es un jueves y no un viernes, cree él. Emmett le pide unos tequilas al barman y él lo observa de mal modo, nunca le ha gustado el tequila y eso es porque es demasiado fuerte, nunca ha sido un gran bebedor, pero Emmett le regresa esa mirada de "sólo por esta vez" y solamente suspira, toma uno de los caballitos que han puesto entre ellos y se acerca el platillo con sal y limones que el barman dejó también junto a los tragos.

El ciclo que tuvo lugar en el bar se repite, pero esta vez el ambiente es diferente, no es sólo una tranquila plática de viejos amigos. Emmett, con su sentido del humor y risa escandalosa, con su espíritu incapaz de sentir vergüenza lo contagia, siempre ha sabido el camino a seguir para poder sacar el lado divertido, despreocupado y temerario de su amigo, aunque un poco de alcohol en su sistema seguro ayudó también.

Él no sabe cómo es que ha pasado, pero en un momento estaban tomando el tequila cuando al siguiente ya tienen a una mujer bailando encima de la barra, justo enfrente de ellos; ella se contonea, da vueltas cadenciosas y lentas, se inclina mostrando su corta falda, se levanta, voltea, los mira detenidamente y les sonríe. Emmett le ofrece un par de billetes, para animarla a seguir con lo que está haciendo, ella los toma, los guarda en su escote y continúa.

A él la mujer no le parece especialmente bonita, o tal vez sea que le desagrada el maquillaje excesivo que usa, no puede siquiera distinguir el color de sus ojos; tiene un tinte de cabello de un color oscuro indefinido, podría ser castaño rojizo o podría ser un tono rojo que se ha ido oscureciendo, es alta, sus piernas son largas, su cintura es pequeña y sus pechos son grandes, en conclusión: tiene buen cuerpo. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta este punto? Se pregunta, y no porque le parezca inmoral o que está mal su profesión, es sólo por una simple y sencilla razón: le despierta curiosidad.

Ella continúa con su baile, ahora pareciera que lo hace con más ánimos, Emmett le aplaude y le silba juguetonamente, parece un fan que está en presencia de su ídolo, él se ríe de su amigo pero lo imita, la chica se carcajea, parece sorprendida por la reacción de los hombres pero muy a gusto con ella, también; debe ser un gran cambio que no estén intentando meterle mano, como ve que ocurre con algunas de las otras bailarinas.

Y así pasa el tiempo en aquel local, entre bailes exóticos, dinero, tequilas, aplausos y risas, no ha estado mal, piensa él. En un momento dado la chica se sienta en la barra y tomó tequila con ellos, le dice algo a Emmett al oído y él se ríe, negando con la cabeza en su dirección.

—No, preciosa, él no aceptará. —Lo dice con una divertida voz de borracho— Estamos en su despedida de soltero, pero él no aceptará, ¿sabes que prácticamente tuve que obligarlo a venir? ¡Él muy aburrido, pensaba no hacer nada!

Él no entiende de que están hablando, los mira confundido, la chica lo observa a él con…¿determinación?, se baja de la barra con un ágil salto a pesar de los grotescamente altos tacones, se acerca a él por detrás y le rodea el cuello con los brazos y se ríe en su oído, él está muy borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que está tratando de insinuársele.

Genial, piensa sarcásticamente, ahora tendrá que rechazarla caballerosamente.

—Le decía a tu amigo que pronto se acaba mi horario de trabajo y que si querían podíamos salir, les invito un café en mi casa, tengo una amiga que…

Pero él ya estaba negando con la cabeza, eso de un "café" era una metáfora muy burda para algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Lo siento mucho, pero la verdad, no eres mi tipo… no que no seas bonita —le dice tratando de no ser grosero y con su voz afectada por el alcohol— eres muy bonita —para él no lo es, pero seguro alguien si lo considera así— pero… creo que esta noche ya fue mucho más de lo que esperaba y… pues… no quiero herir tus sentimientos… pero yo no puedo… no es que no pueda, es que no quiero…mi novia… —ya no sabe que más decir y Emmett lo sabe, sólo quería observar hasta que punto llegaba y como creyó, no fue mucho.

—Vamos, preciosa, te lo dije, él no aceptara, él es como esos hombres de antes, que solo tienen ojos y corazón para una mujer. —dice Emmett, lo más serio que se puede estar cuando estas borracho como una cuba— en cambio yo… tengo mucho amor para dar. —y mientras lo dice se abraza a sí mismo.

La chica se ríe de Emmett, porque a pesar de su tamaño enorme, él tiene esa personalidad infantil, energía positiva y alegre que hace que puedas confiar en él. La mujer se aleja un paso de él, lo observa un largo segundo y en un movimiento que le parece muy rápido se inclina hacia él y la da un simple beso en la mejilla, después se aleja, le sonríe entre dulce y tristemente, y es cuando al fin puede decirlo: sus ojos son castaños.

—Debe de ser una gran chica y muy afortunada, por cierto, al casarse con un chico lindo y dulce como tú… —ella lo mira indicándole que acabe la oración, ¿que necesita decir él? Su mente va más lento… ahora todo es muy lento… ¡ah, sí! Su nombre.

—Edward, me llamo Edward— le extiende su mano, presentándose de una forma sencilla y formal que parece totalmente fuera de lugar en ese local. Ella una vez más se ve sorprendida pero sonríe y toma su mano, cuando sonríe a Edward si le parece bonita

—Bien, Edward, yo soy Jessica, un gusto y… mis felicitaciones, por la boda— Jessica parece no saber que más decir, justo como él hace unos momentos. Así que toma una decisión,

—Bueno, chicos… —a su voz aun la tiñe el alcohol— creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Por suerte para Edward aun puede caminar, no exactamente "derecho" pero va en la dirección correcta: la salida.

* * *

**Si hay alguien por aquí, siéntase libre de expresar lo que sea, hacia esta pequeña historia. **

**KM**


	2. Contradicción

**FUE SÓLO ALGO DE UNA NOCHE**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es completamente mía. **

**Capitulo 2: Contradicción.**

"_Creo que me estoy ahogando.  
Asfixiando.  
Quiero romper este hechizo  
que has creado._

_Eres algo precioso.  
Una contradicción.  
Quiero jugar el juego.  
Quiero la fricción._

_Tú _serás_ mi muerte" -Time is running out, MUSE_

Edward logra llegar sin ningún inconveniente mayor a la salida, pero es una vez que está fuera del club que se da cuenta de algo, ¿cómo demonios va a regresar si vino en el auto de Emmett? y dos, ¿cómo demonios regresaría, aun con Emmett, si este está tan o más borracho que él? Bueno, tal vez pueda pedir un taxi…pero no puede acabar esa línea de pensamiento porque el individuo en cuestión sale del local; parece que le cuesta mucho más que a él estar en posición vertical.

—Amigo, ¿por qué demonios corriste así?— y Edward pensaba que iba bastante lento— en fin, si ya quieres que nos vayamos…

—No quiero que "nos" vayamos, yo me voy, sé que a ti te gustó Jessica y ella te invito un "café", no tienes porque llevarme —en su voz se nota el alcohol pero aun así es claro al hablar— yo buscaré un taxi y será mejor que tú no manejes, ¿de acuerdo?. —Emmett le sonríe y lo abraza, ¡Dios!, otra vez una escena que se presta a malas interpretaciones. Emmett siempre es mucho más efusivo cuando está borracho, derrochando su amor en todos. Edward lo empuja y se libra de él—Creo que no te veré hasta mañana, así que… adiós y gracias por obligarme a venir. —Edward sabe cómo es su amigo, y en definitiva, él no volverá esa noche al hotel.

—Eddy, eres el mejor hombrecito que conozco… aunque te vayas a casar—Emmett suelta una carcajada.

—Sí, sí, nos vemos mañana, cuídate —le dice esto con una doble intención— y no hagas tonterías. —Emmett asiente sonriente y regresa al local, de seguro sabía que esto pasaría y dejó a Jessica esperando por él.

Edward camina en dirección a la avenida para poder encontrar un taxi, el aire es frió y eso le ayuda a despejar la cabeza; el cielo es oscuro, lleno de nubes negras, ¿volverá la tormenta?, piensa él con un leve anhelo que le es imperceptible de tan profundo que en su psique se encuentra, ¿por qué querría alguien una tormenta como la anterior si en su destino está fijada otra mucho más grande y oscura?

Llega a la avenida, toma un taxi y le indica al chófer que lo lleve al Silver Cloud Inn, el hotel no está a más de media hora y él solo observa por la ventana, debería estar somnoliento, pero no lo está, cansado sí, pero aun despierto.

Cuando llegan al hotel él ni siquiera se fija en cuanto marca el taxímetro, solo le extiende un billete de cincuenta dólares al chófer, una pequeña recompensa por haberlo subido en su ligero estado de ebriedad actual.

Piensa en ir directo a su habitación, ¿pero para qué?, sabe que no podrá dormir aunque lo intente y el pensamiento de despertar con una resaca espantosa lo incita a ir al bar del hotel, no ha seguir tomando, claro; solo necesita agua mineral y tal vez algo para picar mientras espera que los brazos de Morfeo lo acobijen, aunque eso también lo ayudará para que no se sienta tan mal al día siguiente, piensa él.

Entra al bar del hotel decorado en colores claros, la luz es tenue, hay muy poca gente, ¿qué hora será?, se pregunta y revisa en su celular; son las tres y media de la mañana, se ríe, él preocupándose por el día de mañana y este lo ha alcanzado. Por suerte el bar en este hotel está abierto las 24 horas, se sienta en la barra y hace su pedido. Tal vez debería pensar en desayunar también… pero no puede acabar ese pensamiento porque es justo en ese momento cuando la ve por primera vez.

Desde su lugar en la barra puede prácticamente observar todo el bar, siempre busca lugares así, sea donde sea que se encuentre, es algo que siempre hace y cree que nunca podrá dejar de hacer, observar a las personas, analizarlas, hacer suposiciones de su vida basándose en lo que puede notar, no con una intención morbosa o chismosa, sino más bien por la extraña fascinación que le causan, cualquier persona, ya sea hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, rico o pobre, todas son interesantes, piensa él, todas guardan historias de sufrimiento o felicidad, odio o amor, esfuerzo o fortuna, que el mundo tal vez nunca conocerá y esas personas que él observa, en algún momento y lugar se cruzaron en su vida, muchas de ellas sólo por una fracción ínfima de tiempo, tanto así que sus rostros se olvidan, otras tantas permanecen más, pero todas, de alguna u otra manera cuentan, cree él.

En su mayoría hay hombres en el bar, hombres solamente acompañados por sus tragos de licor, los menos, acompañados de alguna otra persona ya sea hombre o mujer. Pero en el fondo, en una mesa ubicada en la esquina, donde pareciera que la luz escasea, hay una mujer que se encuentra sola.

No es el hecho de que está sola lo que llama su atención, sino que ella también observa a los otros, como él lo hace. Parece buscar, evaluar y desechar para después seguir buscando, ¿buscando qué?, se pregunta, pero la verdad, es que no quiso ver la respuesta.

Ella es delgada, joven, estará entre un rango de 25 a 30 años… ¿bonita?, a esa distancia le parece que sí, aunque de sus rasgos no puede distinguir mucho, más usa un labial rojo que contrasta con su muy blanca piel; su cabello es largo, oscuro y con bucles, viste completamente de negro, usa un vestido simple, nada llamativo, medias, tacones… ¿guantes?, se sorprende, pero sí, también está usando guantes, guantes que solo llegan a sus muñecas. También está fumando, pero lo hace con una boquilla para cigarro, lo cual le parece… inusual. Ella al completo parece una estampa de una mujer fatal, de esas que salían en la época de oro del cine.

La observa mientras ella observa a los demás, la observa porque a pesar de que parece que se esconde en la oscuridad del lugar y de su ropa, es obvio para él que quiere destacar y lo consigue, claro está. Observa a los otros, como lo hiciera antes y como ella lo hace también, como si fueran él y la mujer un "nosotros" y del resto, unos extraños; puede decir casi con total certeza lo que los otros buscan, sexo... dinero... olvido...anonimato... pero él intuye que eso es solamente formas de alejar la soledad.

Ambos observan a los otros porque les parecen infinitamente interesantes, misteriosos y normales, extravagantes, cotidianos y sencillos, estas son las razones de ambos, excepto, que ella busca también algo más.

Algunos de los otros hombres también la están viendo, ahora lo nota claramente, pero ninguno tiene el valor de acercarse, cree él... ella mira de uno en uno, con algunos sólo se toma unos segundos, con otros son unos pocos minutos y finalmente, llega a él.

Ella fija su mirada en él, los ojos de ella son oscuros y él puede decir que está siendo completamente escaneado, ¿debería contar el tiempo en el que es descartado?, ¿si se tarda un poco más que unos segundos debería sentirse halagado? Él le regresa la mirada, ambos se están observando, ninguno baja la vista, ella en ningún momento deja de fumar mientras su atención está puesta en él. Cuando pasan más que solamente unos minutos él empieza a sentirse algo… nervioso, intranquilo, como cuando haces algo que sabes no debiste haber hecho, algo que de ningún modo pudiste haber evitado pero el peso de ese hecho hace que desees que exista una forma de deshacerlo. Está competencia de miradas ya no le está gustando, piensa él, pero la realidad es que sabe cuál es el objetivo de esta, siempre lo supo, y decide dejar de verla, tratando de deshacerlo que no puede ser deshecho, tratando de impedir lo inevitable.

Tarda más tiempo en reacomodarse para darle la espalda a los otros y a la intrigante mujer, que en lo que una persona se sienta a su lado. Es ella, lo sabe, lo siente, ¿qué debería hacer?, se pregunta, y mientras barajea las opciones que tiene ella toma la iniciativa, como lo hiciera antes y habla.

—No sabes lo que quieres— le dice en tono afirmativo, su voz es clara, melodiosa y con un tono ligeramente agudo, eso le sorprende más que la afirmación misma, tal vez porque esperaba una voz mucho más ronca por el hecho de que la vio fumando.

Voltea su cuerpo hacia ella, sería de muy mala educación no mirar a la cara a una persona que te está hablando. Es bonita, como creyó distinguir a la distancia, de hecho, es muy bonita y puede decir que tendrá unos 26 o 27 años; algo en ella le es vagamente familiar… pero no puede ser, ella es una de esas personas que no se olvidan nunca, si ella se hubiera cruzado en algún momento en su vida él la recordaría.

— ¿Cómo podrías saber tú qué es lo que quiero? —le responde y el tono que usa no es despectivo o iracundo sino más bien curioso, en realidad por un momento pensó en no responder y sólo irse, pero nunca podría haberle hecho eso a una mujer.

—Yo no dije que lo supiera, solamente sé que tú no lo sabes —ella le sonríe, sus ojos castaños brillan, muchas personas tienen los ojos castaños; Jessica tenía los ojos castaños y no le parecieron nada especiales, pero los de ella parecen diferentes y no logra ubicar el por qué.

— ¿Cómo podrías saber tú que yo no sé lo que quiero?— le pregunta, le interesa realmente saber qué es lo que tiene que decir.

—No hace mucho que entraste al bar, por lo cual, o buscas licor o buscas no estar sólo o ambas, pero aquí estas, sólo y bebiendo agua mineral; puedo decir por el modo en el que caminaste que ya habías bebido una buena cantidad de alcohol, me parece que estás en el límite de lo que soportas y ahora, de cerca a ti puedo comprobarlo, tu aliento a alcohol es fuerte y tus pupilas están dilatas, pero estas lucido. —ella lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, con tono neutro, sin despegar sus ojos oscuros de los verdes ojos de él.

— ¿Solamente por eso estás segura de que no sé lo que quiero? —aunque le sorprende todo lo que ella noto de él y más le sorprende que lo estuvo observando aun antes que él a ella.

—No, no es sólo por eso. Es porque tú sabes que es lo que busco en este bar, y no es alcohol ni dinero, al igual que tú, lo sabes y me seguiste en el juego de la observación, contemplabas como pasaba mi vista de uno en otro, rechazando, esperando a que llegara a ti. Te elegí desde que entraste y por lo que note, tú también me elegiste a mí en cuanto me notaste pero cuando inicie el contacto pareciste... como si te asustaras de lo que paso y está por pasar.

—Nada ha pasado realmente y nada está por pasar. —le dice, aunque no con la convicción que él cree que siente.

—Si ha pasado y no puedes afirmar que no pasará. —ella vuelve a sonreír, es una sonrisa llena de confianza, es una sonrisa de victoria, es una sonrisa que promete muchas cosas, es una sonrisa que guarda un presagio oscuro, es una sonrisa que le traerá desgracias.

—Escucha, yo… me siento… halagado, pero tengo una novia, no, no sólo es mi novia, es mi prometida y yo lo lamento pero no puedo…—pero lo que no puede es seguir hablando porque la mujer lo tomó de la cabeza para acercarlo hacia ella y lo ha comenzado a besar. Es un beso… indescriptible, podría afirmar él. Es un beso como nunca ha tenido uno, demasiado agresivo, demasiado pasional, demasiado desesperado, demasiado adictivo y demasiado fatal.

Le gustaría poder decir que la alejo, que la aparto, que le pidió perdón por darle la impresión equivocada y que después se retiro a su habitación, para al fin, poder dormir. Pero no, no puede, hacerlo sería una falacia.

Ella es la que separa sus bocas, pero solo por unos cuantos centímetros y aun mantiene sus manos enredadas en su cabello, ambos jadean débilmente, el aliento de ella es mentolado, otra contradicción, piensa él; sus ojos oscuros parecen destellar por la excitación y sabe, aunque le gustaría que no fuera así, que en los propios ella notará lo mismo.

Ella vuelve a inclinarse hacia él, pero esta vez con dirección a su oído, Edward se siente paralizado aunque no sabe si es por la impresión, el shock o la excitación, y le dice con su aliento cálido rozando su piel:

—Quieres ser fiel a tu prometida, eso es lindo —su voz es dulce, casi consoladora—, tal vez la ames, tal vez no; eso no puedo saberlo, aun por la decisión que tomes ahora, sea cual sea; —su voz fue cambiando de tono, hasta hacerse oscura y ronca— pero también quieres coger conmigo, de eso estoy segura. Así que, como dije antes, no sabes que es lo que quieres. Decide ahora. -la última frase la dice como una orden, como una sentencia.

Pero ella sabe que lograra lo que quiere, no juega limpio, ya que en cuanto acabo de hablar volvió a besarle como lo hiciera antes y no sólo eso, apretaba su cuerpo al suyo, jalaba su cabello, puso toda su fuerza y pasión en ese beso, porque ella es de las personas con las que siempre es todo o nada; no le importa el conflicto moral que el hombre más hermoso que haya visto está pasando mientras ella hace esto, no le importa si está casado o comprometido, no le importa si es feliz o infeliz, no le importa nada más que lo que ella quiere de él.

Todo lo que Edward puede sentir es el calor, calor que especula viene del cuerpo de ella, calor que le hace correr la sangre a velocidad increíble, calor que no lo deja pensar como quisiera, calor que parece, lo hará sucumbir ante ella. Se siente bien y se siente fatal, ahora es él una contradicción en si mismo, siempre pensó que eso de que los hombres no pudieran resistirse a las mujeres eran puras tonterías machistas, pero ahora ya no está tan seguro. ¿Será algo inevitable en el género masculino?, ¿será sólo que él es demasiado débil y manipulable?, ¿será que es porque esta es la última noche, como dijera Emmett, y está algo tomado? o ¿será sólo porque esta mujer siempre consigue lo que quiere?

* * *

**Si hay alguien por aquí, siéntase libre de expresar lo que sea hacia esta pequeña historia. **

**K.M**


	3. Deseo

**FUE SÓLO ALGO DE UNA NOCHE**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 3: Deseo**

"_Restriego mis dientes por tu pecho para probar tu corazón palpitante. Mis dedos rasgan tu piel, intento a tientas encontrar mi camino al interior. Tú eres la luna que rompe mi noche y por la cual tengo que aullar. …Ahora no hay forma de frenarse..."_ _-Howl, FATM_

Ella lo sabe, lo siente; el momento exacto en el que la balanza entre la moral y el deseo del hombre que ha escogido, por fin, se inclina hacia un lado, el suyo, por supuesto.

Entonces es momento de retirarse, piensa ella y se aleja de él, un simple paso hacia atrás que separa sus cuerpos, ambos se miran a los ojos y el calor que Edward sintió hace eco aun en su cuerpo. Ella lo mira por lo que pareciera una eternidad y él sabe que lo hará, ¿por qué? es algo para lo que no tiene una respuesta definida.

Ella de nuevo toma la iniciativa y se empieza a retirar, él la observa un momento mientras ella camina hacia la salida; tiene porte, presencia y una energía sobrecogedora, él deja un billete en la barra y sale tras ella.

Cuando sale al lobby del hotel la ve recargada en la pared junto a los ascensores, su postura es casual, inofensiva, ¿entonces por qué le parece que es una de las cosas más sensuales que ha visto?, ¿será sólo porque conoce la intención de sus acciones? Se acerca a ella y vacila, no sabe cómo proceder, se siente inseguro, casi como si fuera la primera vez que esta tan cerca de una mujer, ella lo nota, le gusta lo tierno que él parece ser y de alguna manera sabe que será capaz de encontrar la oscuridad en él; siempre consigue sacar lo peor, lo más escondido y lo más oscuro de las personas, eso le gusta, es como una pulsión que no la deja, no sabe cuando comenzó pero cree que nunca terminará.

En un movimiento que a Edward le parece muy rápido, (aunque es probable que se deba también al alcohol que aun no abandona su sistema) lo toma de los hombros y les da la vuelta a ambos para que ahora sea él, el que quede recargado en la pared. No fue delicada y su espalda pegó fuertemente, ¿es eso un señal? piensa él, pero antes de que pueda recuperar el aliento ella lo está besando. El beso es como antes, ¿siempre besa así? se pregunta, todo es tan… intenso, le parece increíble que una persona pueda mantener ese nivel de intensidad, pero por alguna razón, cree que ella es la excepción y puede con ello.

El ascensor timbra en señal de llegada y las puertas se abren, ¿ha sido ella la que lo hizo bajar? Ella se retira, otra vez, ¿por qué no puede él hacer lo mismo?, piensa en un lamento pero ella toma su mano y lo jala al interior.

El espacio cerrado parece conservar y condensar el calor del momento, ella es la que lo tiene contra la pared de nuevo y él se encuentra perfectamente bien con eso. Los labios de ella son carnosos, suaves y con un sabor dulce; él atrapa su labio inferior entre los suyos, chupando, succionando y al final, mordiendo, mordiendo tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que se proponía, pero ella suelta un gemido más fuerte, más profundo, más resonante y más sexual que cualquiera de los anteriores. Ella suelta una de sus manos, que hasta el momento no habían dejado de tirar con fuerza de su cabello y la dirige hacía su pecho, donde empieza a acariciar suavemente sobre la tela de su playera, bajando lentamente para meter la mano por debajo, y una vez que lo hace repite la misma caricia suave de antes, él siente la anticipación y la excitación por saber lo que hará sobre su piel, ella lo mira a los ojos, le sonríe de forma oscura y restriega con fuerza sus largas uñas pintadas de carmesí por su pecho; él se sorprende, pero le sorprende más aun que está gimiendo del mismo modo que ella lo hiciera cuando la mordió.

— ¿Qué piso?— ella pregunta, él observa sus oscuros y brillantes ojos, su piel blanca como marfil con un toque de fuerte rubor en las mejillas, sus labios, que a pesar de que el labial ha desaparecido de ellos siguen siendo de un rojo profundo, es pequeña en comparación con él, apenas y alcanza su mentón con los tacones, pero hay algo indefinible en ella, algo que hace que él sea el que se sienta pequeño en su presencia. Ella debe estar hospedada también en este hotel, sino fuera así no habría estado en el bar, piensa Edward, pero por lo visto ella ha decidido que sea en su habitación.

—Piso 13—le contesta y ella presiona el botón; ahora le parece que estar en ese piso fue como una mala broma del destino, ¿cuantos pisos trece existen?, se pregunta en un momento de divagación, por lo que él sabe no muchos, es un número de mala suerte, es algo que la mayoría cree que hay que evitar, es un número que indica presagios dañinos... es como si hubiera habido en su destino señales oscuras de que esto sucedería, de que en una noche oscura de tormenta algo colisionaría con su vida, y que el ignoró.

No dicen más porque no hace falta hacerlo, ellos saben lo qué es esto y las palabras en situaciones así, sobran. La mordida de él y los rasguños de ella es la forma en cómo ellos se han comunicado, dándose a entender, mostrando el qué y el cómo lo quieren.

Ellos se besan, restriegan sus cuerpos mientras que sus manos vagan por el cuerpo del otro pero ellos no buscan memorizarse, no buscan reconocerse, no buscan ser un recuerdo que dure para siempre, es sólo un momento en el que sus vidas se cruzan de la forma más inesperada para él y de una forma recurrente para ella, sus vidas se cruzan en un tiempo y lugar, y esto, este momento donde todo es carnal, pasional e irreversible, es el resultado: sólo algo de una noche; está es la certeza que les permite seguir adelante, porque es algo que morirá antes de siquiera haber vivido, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensan ellos.

El ascensor vuelve a timbrar y las puertas se abren para dar paso a un pasillo con un estilo elegante pero sin ostentación, es un buen hotel pero nada de cinco estrellas ni mucho menos. Salen del ascensor y en ningún momento dejan de tener contacto, los besos son intensos y hambrientos, las caricias son rudas, los jalones en el pelo son fuertes, empiezan los tirones en la ropa, los traspiés para llegar a la puerta; en el camino tiran uno de los floreros de la decoración y este se rompe en pedazos, él intenta separarse de ella para recogerlo, para hacer algo por esa pieza de cristal barata pero ella tira de él para que continúen caminando, al poco tiempo él olvida el florero roto que es testigo de su paso, ¿cómo es que ella es tan fuerte? piensa él, ¿cómo es que no me reconozco? piensa por último.

Al fin llegan a la puerta de su habitación, se detienen, se separan lo suficiente para respirar los jadeos del otro, éste es el momento definitivo, piensa él, a partir de aquí no hay vuelta atrás; esto es lo que estaba esperando, piensa ella, sabe que nunca hubo un "vuelta atrás", por lo menos no para él. Él saca su llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y con mano firme la inserta en la cerradura y abre la puerta a su perdición, condena y culpa, porque él no tiene ni idea de que éste es el principio del fin. Porque algo está a punto de ocurrir, y una vez que ocurra, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

* * *

**Si hay alguien por aquí, sientase libre de expresar cualesquiera que sea su sentir, hacia esta pequeña historia.**

**K.M**


	4. La Noche

**FUE SÓLO ALGO DE UNA NOCHE**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es completamente mía. **

**Capítulo con contenido sexual (+18) se recomienda discreción.**

**Capítulo 4: La noche**

_"El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores" -Woody Allen_

Una vez en el interior de la habitación pareciera que desde siempre hubieran planeado esto o que esto siempre hubiera estado planeado para ellos. No hay necesidad de pensar y repensar el hecho, no hay que buscar el porque, no hay porque arrepentirse, aun, de lo que pasará entre estas paredes.

Una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado son libres y son esclavos de esta extraña pulsión que hizo sus vidas colisionar, aun antes de que alguno de ellos lo supiera siquiera.

Ella lo tiene contra la puerta y eso a él le excita, es una epifanía sobre si mismo; su historial de relaciones no es muy largo pero todas ellas fueron amores dulces, tiernos y calmados, la ferocidad de la mujer entre sus brazos es algo nuevo, desconocido y atrayente, por un momento lo compara con lo que sintió al contemplar el paisaje oscuro de afuera y está seguro qué es la misma emoción, emoción que ahora lo domina y lo hace actuar.

Él usa una de sus piernas para separar las de ella y su vestido se sube a su cintura, él puede observar sus blancas piernas, las medias que ella usa están sujetas por unos ligueros, él aprovecha para poner sus manos sobre sus caderas, justo sobre el borde de sus bragas, la sostiene fuertemente de la cintura, una vez más le sorprende lo pequeña que ella es en apariencia; él empieza a hacer círculos con sus pulgares sobre la suave piel que a encontrado y ella hace lo mismo pero en su cuero cabelludo y es sólo un momento de desasosiego, es como estar en el ojo del huracán, es como contemplar la calma antes de la tormenta, es algo que no durará.

Al poco ella parece despertar de ese extraño momento de intimidad y lo rompe, haciéndole saber a él que nunca pasó y continúan como lo hicieran antes. Él esta desconcertado por lo rápido que vuelve la atmosfera caliente, eléctrica y sofocante; y lo de hace unos segundos, nunca existió.

Vuelven a besarse y a retomar el ritmo, la cadencia, el deseo oscuro que los ha traído hasta este punto emerge con toda su fuerza, con toda su destrucción. Ella vuelve a tirar fuertemente de él y es como si en el cuerpo de Edward se despertara un instinto que hubiera estado atrapado, ya que responde con la misma fuerza, pero también sin duda, sin miedo y sin memoria. Un extraño embotamiento de sus sentidos se hace presente, uno que hace que el roce más pequeño parezca que viajara magnificado por todo su cuerpo, que los jadeos retumbaran en las paredes, que el calor sea sofocante, que el aire parezca escaso...y surge en él un desconecte con la realidad, porque esto se siente sexual, primario y fugaz, pero no se siente real, en este momento ni siquiera él se siente real.

Y ella, por otro lado, es en este momento cuando se siente viva, cuando su cuerpo despierta, cuando su mente está mas activa, cuando puede comprobar que tiene un corazón por el sencillo hecho de que puede sentir como su sangre es bombeada y se acumula en zonas especiales de su cuerpo, como en sus senos o entre sus piernas, en sus mejillas y hasta en sus orejas; disfruta de la sensación de necesidad que sufre su cuerpo, del anonimato que da el desconocer al otro en todos los aspectos psíquicos, sociales... pero no en los carnales, y la fugacidad, fugacidad de lo que es sólo algo de una noche... porque sabe que no puede dar más, que no quiere dar más a nadie. Y ella está perfectamente bien con eso.

Ella camina hacia atrás en busca de la cama, él la sigue con deseo y porque en ningún momento dejó ella de tirar de sus cabellos, las manos de él siguen en sus cintura y una vez que ella puede sentir el borde del colchón en sus rodillas, lo aleja, de nuevo. Él espera, a únicamente un paso del abismo, y no porque sea paciente en este momento (que si lo es normalmente) es sólo porque sabe que quien lleva la voz cantante es ella y que seguro esperar unos segundos de infierno le pueden traer placeres intensos.

Ella esta complacida y más aun, excitada, con su actitud, así que piensa hacerlo esperar lo más que pueda, porque ella sabe que el deseo es espera, el deseo es necesidad, el deseo es ceguera, el deseo es dolor... pero una vez que tu deseo se ha cumplido, este desaparece, muere, y como en toda muerte, no hay vuelta atrás.

Ellos se miran a los ojos, verde brillante contra café oscuro, el ambiente es el mismo, pero ella ha ralentizado sus movimientos mientras que él está estático en su sitio... ella empieza pasando sus manos, ahora sin guantes, por sus piernas, tomando su falda y lentamente la va subiendo por su cuerpo mostrando los ligueros que Edward ya había encontrado, ella no deja de ir subiendo la prenda y él puede ver encaje negro y transparencias en el vértice entre sus piernas y un poco más arriba un abdomen plano y marfileño, su cintura pequeña... pero antes de poder ver más de su cuerpo ella deja caer la prenda, quedando cubierta de nuevo. Él se siente desesperar, ¿para que toda esta espera? piensa y eso sólo demuestra, que aun en esta extraña y surrealista situación es sólo ella la que conoce los juegos del sexo.

Y en cambio ella, ella disfruta con está espera, está extasiada con la hermosura y actitud inocente de este hombre y entonces llega a su mente una canción*****, una canción con melodía rítmica, resonante y sugerente en la cual una mujer canta desgarradoramente como es que todo el deseo que siente por un hombre puro y bueno de corazón hace que le duela el cuerpo, el alma, destrozando su mente hasta convertirla en una bestia que desea consumirlo, desgarrar su ternura, sentir en sus labios su sangre, su corazón. Ella es esa mujer ahora y el hombre de ojos verdes es puro y bueno de corazón, está segura.

Ella se deja caer en la cama, se quita los tacones sin usar las manos, sólo dejando que resbalen por sus pies y mientras lo hace sus piernas se rozan entre si enfrente de él, después ella sube las rodillas al colchón y las separa levemente, dejándose expuesta, sólo carnalmente, para este hombre bueno que espera, que contempla, que agoniza y que desea. Ella lo mira a los ojos, alza su mano en señal de petición y él la toma en señal de rendición, sus dedos se tocan piel a piel y él podría jurar que sintió una sacudida de alguna energía pasar del cuerpo de ella al de él en ese toque tan nimio, tan simple. Pero no hay tiempo de pensar, sólo de sentir, de dejarse llevar, porque como en los cuentos de hadas esto es algo que se desvanecerá con la luz del día, como la ilusión que es.

Ella tira de él, él se deja caer sobre ella y ahora están los dos sobre la cama, él entre sus piernas y justo sobre ella. Ella jala de sus cabellos y acerca sus bocas, sólo lo suficiente para que se rocen sus labios, para que el cosquilleo sea estremecedor, para poder sentir sus alientos mezclarse en el aire caliente que circunda el cuarto y ella muerde, ella succiona, ella da todo y en un segundo lo quita, él siente algo, una sensación estremecedora y acogedora ... dolor. Pero no es un dolor común, como lo es cuando te golpeas con algo y te sale un moretón o tienes una cortada en el dedo, tampoco es un dolor emocional como cuando te sientes desilusionado o afligido, es un dolor extraño que no es ni uno ni otro y es ambos al mismo tiempo, uno que lo quema y reconforta, que lo hace sentir que podría desmayarse o elevarse, es un dolor placentero que le recorre el cuerpo entero pero después se concentra, se acumula, se condensa, se calienta, se arremolina y serpentea en una parte especifica de su anatomía, tanto así que él cree que esa parte podría quedar inutilizable si esto continua así por mucho tiempo. Ella le sonríe, ella lo sabe, ¿es esto lo que querías? piensa é,l teme y está expectante, las sonrisas de ella son letales, siempre hay algo oscuro detrás de ellas, ahora lo sabe.

Ella lo toma de los hombros y con una fuerza que él jamás hubiera intuido de una mujer que en apariencia es tan pequeña y delicada, logra, sin demasiado esfuerzo, reposicionarlos y entonces él queda debajo, ella está sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sobre su punto de dolor; y si es que es posible, la sensación estremecedora ha aumentado, haciéndole sentir el palpitar de la sangre en su cabeza, casi está seguro que de no estar acostado muy probablemente caería al suelo. Ella se mueve ligeramente, él gime en respuesta, ella repite la acción y obtiene el mismo resultado de él. Ella sigue con su juego de pequeña tortura, mientras, él sufre, él disfruta, él la observa, ve como es que pasa sus manos, pequeñas y suaves manos, por su cuello, por sus pechos, por su cintura; él siente que las manos le arden, le pican por tocar algo de su carne, de su néctar, pero ella está tan concentrada en no dar en demasía, en hacer que estas sensaciones duren lo más que se pueda... porque ella sabe que alargando la dolorosa espera es como se magnifica el placer.

Él no puede dejar de observarla, ella tiene los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, boca por la cual sólo salen largos y tendidos suspiros, su frente está perlada de sudor; ella es igual a él en este momento, un ser ambivalente, uno que goza y sufre, uno que quiere dar y recibir, uno que quisiera vivir eternamente en éste momento y al mismo tiempo olvidarlo.

Ella ha empezado a bajar la cremallera de su vestido, una vez que lo hace deja que resbalen los tirantes por sus hombros y el vestido resbala lentamente, él está impaciente por lo que estira sus manos para ayudar a apurar el camino de la prenda y con un tirón es suficiente. La prenda cae, él observa su cuerpo, ella trae un sujetador negro, como todo lo demás en su vestimenta, sus pechos son turgentes, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños y perfectos es una palabra que acude a su mente en ese momento; su piel es ligeramente roja en esa zona, puede ver como su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de sus respiraciones agitadas, puede ver como unas mínimas gotas de sudor se deslizan por su cuello, un cuello que ahora tiene unas inmensas ganas de morder y eso es lo que hace.

Ahora él no espera, no se contiene, algo en él se ha liberado, algo en ella ha sido el detonante para que esto ocurriera; él quita con dedos ligeros y hábiles el cabello oscuro y suave de sus hombros, observa como la nívea piel de su cuello retumba rítmicamente al compas de la sangre bombeada en sus venas, él se sienta en la cama, ella sigue en su posición anterior, ambos están cada vez más cerca, él posa sus labios en el punto exacto del pulso y siente el movimiento, el calor; primero es despacio, húmedo y sutil con su caricia pero escucha un gruñido de desesperación por parte de ella, sabía que reaccionaría así, no sabe porque pero sentía la necesidad de comprobar que, por lo menos, algo de ella sabe con certeza.

Empieza de nuevo, ahora sin juegos, el beso es fuerte, rudo y sin pensarlo mucho deja que sus dientes entren en el momento, ella suelta uno de esos gemidos sexuales que vienen desde el fondo de su garganta y él repite la acción; sopla en la zona que ahora está húmeda y enrojecida, la piel de ella se eriza, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente y en este punto las cosas avanzan más deprisa, más intensamente, como en una melodía oscura que va en crescendo hacía el clímax, las notas preliminares han sido dadas, el camino hecho está y sólo basta seguirlo para llegar al inminente final.

Ella jala la playera de él con fuerza y desesperación, él la ayuda en la tarea de deshacerse de la ropa , todo ahora se sucede más rápido, más apremiante y desesperado; más difuso en la memoria de él, más memorable en la de ella y más trascendental en la vida de ambos.

Los juegos ahora se han terminado y en pocos minutos él está enteramente desnudo frente a una extraña mujer de energía oscura, belleza blanca y pasión roja, mientras, ella sigue en lencería de encaje y transparencias; él quiere verla toda, sentirla, ya no quiere esperar... su deseo parece ser escuchado, ella serpentea por encima de su cuerpo, ella ataca de nuevo su boca, las manos se pierden en la carne del otro, la piel se frota, el calor estremece los cuerpos...pero algo la detiene, él puede sentir su sobresalto y ella se vuelve a retirar; él cree que ella podría matarlo de desesperación, ella se para de la cama, ambos se observan, se comunican, están de acuerdo en esto. Ella va hacía su bolso, que está en algún lugar del suelo, y busca dentro de él, encuentra fácilmente lo que busca y regresa.

Con manos decidías, sin miedo, pena o vergüenza rasga el envoltorio plateado de un preservativo, se acerca lentamente a su posición anterior y se posiciona entre sus piernas, toma su miembro entre sus manos y él siente que todo el aíre vibra, que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos junto con el toque de sus tibias manos; ella le coloca el condón con destreza y ahora no hay impedimentos para continuar.

El ritmo anterior es retomado, las posturas siguen su curso y es como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, vuelven a besarse, a morderse, a rasguñarse, restregarse y enloquecerse. Él tira con fuerza y sin miramientos de lo que queda de las prendas de ella, sólo logra hacer salir sus pechos sin haber quitado el sostén pero cree que le gusta más así, en cambio la prenda inferior no corrió tanta suerte; él nunca había hecho algo así pero las bragas de ella han quedado destrozada entre sus manos y se siente extraño, fuera de si, como si en lugar de ser él el protagonista de la escena fuera un simple espectador, tal vez debido a que la sensación de irrealidad sólo ha ido aumentando más y más desde que esto dio comienzo.

Nada puede hacerlos esperar más aunque nada pudo detenerlos, en realidad. En una serie de movimientos que no quedan del todo claros para ninguno de ellos él se encuentra sobre ella y la besa, la muerde otra vez en el cuello, después baja lentamente por entre sus senos, se detiene en ese lugar un momento, escucha los gemidos que vienen de ella, se acerca a uno de sus pechos y pasa su lengua sobre éste, mientras tanto sus manos vagan hacía el sur, entre sus piernas y su caricia es suave, medida y controlada y por lo tanto más desesperante para ella. Ella siente que está a un grado de la locura, no puede esperar más y con un esfuerzo que es casi demencial ella vuelve a reposicionarlos, ahora él se encuentra abajo y ella hace el movimiento que ambos habían estado esperado y evitado con todas sus fuerzas; se deja caer sobre él, se desliza suavemente y ambos se sienten fundir en uno, la sangre pareciera que corre del cuerpo del uno al otro y las palpitaciones acompasan su ritmo, es tan intensa la sensación de la penetración que casi se sienten acabar al mismo tiempo.

Ambos respiran intermitentemente, ella siente algo extraño en el pecho, algo que jamás había sentido antes, algo pequeño, cálido y frágil que no sabe definir; él también siente algo en el pecho, algo grande, pesado y ardiente para lo que tampoco tiene un nombre.

Ella se balancea, primero despacio y después rápido, frenético, mientras boquea por aire, el cuerpo de él se sacude al compas del de ella y entierra sus manos en esa suave piel de ella que encontró y parece no querer soltar nunca, y así, ambos perdidos en el vaivén de sus cuerpos, se pierden a si mismos, se encuentran con el otro y forjan con esa última gran sensación de placer que la hace gritar a ella, que lo hace gruñir a él, el camino que devendrá en dolor.

Su tiempo juntos se extingue, ellos lo saben y nada pueden hacer, nada hay que hacer, piensan que este es el fin de lo que fue sólo algo de una noche, pero las noches oscuras de tormenta, llenas de presagios y deseos secretos, llenas de choques del destino no duran sólo el tiempo que tarda en volver a brillar el sol en el cielo, duran tanto como sufran y anhelen sus almas por dentro.

* * *

*La canción a la que se refiere esa parte es la canción del capítulo anterior, Howl de Florence and the Machine

**Este es el primer lemmon que escribo nunca... en fin, espero que sea aceptable.**

**Si hay alguien por aquí sientase libre de expresar lo que sea, hacía esta pequeña historia. **

**K.M. ;)**


End file.
